


If Tomorrow Never Comes

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT4, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don lays with his brothers thinking about just how much he loves them</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Tomorrow Never Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "If Tomorrow Never Comes" by Garth Brooks

Soft snores filled the air as Don laid awake in bed. It was actually Mikey's bed that he was in and he was sharing it with all three of his brothers. They had spent the evening making love as many times as they could before they all fell asleep from exhaustion.

Don was now awake and he was just letting his mind wander. He was curled up against Raph's side with his head pillowed on Raph's arm, Leo's arm thrown over his carapace holding him close, and Mikey snuggled up to his plastron.

Don may not have felt sleepy at the moment but a soft smile crossed his face as he watched his brothers lost in their own peaceful dreams. There was nowhere else on Earth that he would rather be. As long as his brothers wanted him, he would always be there standing with them, never faltering.

As much as Don knew that and he knew his brothers knew that, sometimes his mind drifted to a time when his brothers were no longer sure of his love. There were times that Don's mind drifted back to that horrible future that he had been sent to where his family fell apart when he disappeared.

While he knew that the future wasn't set in stone and the one he was sent to was most likely from an alternative dimension, it still gave him nightmares. His family falling apart just because he wasn't there terrified him. Even if he didn't just disappear, what would happen if he was killed in battle? As ninjas, that was always a possibility for them.

This is why he tried every day to show in every way that he knew how, just how much he loved his brothers. They were the loves of his life and he did his best to show them that and to never take them for granted.

If something ever happened to him and he was taken away from his family he wanted to make sure that they had what they needed. Not just the physical things that he created in his lab but the love that he had for them. If there ever came a day that he couldn't be there in body, Don was determined to make sure that his was a spirit that would linger.

Don wanted to avoid any circumstance where he wouldn't get a second chance to make sure his brothers knew just how much he loved them. He wasn't willing to allow his brothers to ever get to the point that their counterparts were in the future where they thought that he didn't care enough about them that he would willing leave them.

If it was the last thing Don did, he was going to make sure that his love was something that would last. If tomorrow never comes for him than he was going to make absolutely certain that while his brothers would mourn his loss, they would also be able to move past it and draw together to become even stronger.

Don was drawn out of his thoughts as Mikey sighed in his sleep and snuggled even closer. This started a chain reaction of Leo tightening his arm around Don’s waist and Raph shifting so that his head was resting on top of Don's own.

A contented smile formed on Don's lips as his eyes drifted closed. Even asleep his brothers were able to tell him that they knew he loved them and that they loved him in return. Nothing would ever be able to take that love away. If tomorrow never came, the love he shared with his brothers would still exist until the end of time.


End file.
